Captured
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: John and Teyla are kidnapped by the Wraith and nobody can help them without being caught themselves what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Title:  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Author Note:  
Author:

Chapter One.

Teyla,John,Rodney,Ford and Elizabeth all sat in board room in silence.  
They had just been imformed that 20 ships carrying dozens of wraith soliders were headed towards them.  
"So what are we going to do?"Rodney asked at last breaking the silence.  
"There's not much we can do...we're not yet certain of rather or not they'll even land here they may pass us by"Elizabeth replied.  
"And what of the neighboring lands?"Teyla asked.  
"It is however quite obvious that most of them...will be destroyed"Elizabeth said sadly.  
"Then we need to warn them"Teyla said.  
"No...we can not...I fear there is nothing we can do to help there for causing alarm only makes things harder"Elizabeth stated.  
"So you will leave them to die?"Teyla asked nearly shouting.  
"I...I don't think we have a chioce"Elizabeth said.  
Teyla Stood quickly and exited the room.  
"Why can't we?"John finnaly spoke up.  
"OK, I'll send a team of five they may go and warn and do what they can to help who they can"Elizabeth sighed.  
"No not five you'll need as many men as possible here me and Teyla can do it"John said.  
"Fine but Major you two better return safely as soon as possible"  
"I'll go tell her"John said standing and running to catch her.  
"Teyla"He ran up to her she was standing on the balcony.  
She turned to look at him.  
"Pack you bags kids we leave in an hour"He said with a smile.  
"Huh? where are we going?"She asked confused.  
He simply smiled at her and winked.

Two hours later John and Teyla were beginning to land on a nearby country.  
"Thank you for doing this major"Teyla said as they slowly landed.  
"You're welcome"He said not really listening.  
They landed and after gathering some weapons and suiting up they walked off the puddle jumper.  
They were walking when Teyla looked back at John who was walking beside her.  
He looked good his hair in that careless way his sunglasses on.  
As they approached where there were some small houses John spoke up.  
"Where is everyone?"He asked.  
It was then Teyla noticed he was right.  
The whole village was empty no animals no children nothing.  
"perhaps they heard of the wraith and ran for cover"She replied.  
"No that's impossible we were sent to tell us why would Elizabeth send us if they knew"  
Teyla cringed and fought the erge to scream at the mention of Elizabeth.  
She did admire Elizabeth but thought it was quite obvious about her and John.  
"Yes she would not send you into danger"She mumbled.  
"What was that?"John asked as they continued walking.  
"Major do you mind me asking you a some what personal question?"She asked.  
"No"  
"You and...Dr.Weir are you...do you have any future plans"  
"Future plans?"He quit walking and so did she.  
"What do you mean future plans?"He asked.  
"I assumed you two were..."He interupted.  
"were what?"He asked.  
"Well..."She was cut short when a wraith fired a shot at her and John pushed her out of the way pushing both of them behind a house.  
"Are you ok?"She asked breathlessly.  
"Yeah.you?"He asked.  
"Yeah"  
It was then she noticed she had her back aginst the side of a house he was infront of her arms around her protectively.  
"Thank you"She said looking up at him the wraith momentairily forgotten.  
"You're welcome"He said making eye contact.  
She watched him as he brought a hand up to her jaw and leaned in.  
"Teyla..."He got closer.  
"Major please"She quickly turned her head to stop him they didn't have time for this now.  
She moved out of his arms to look around the corner for the wraith.  
"I don't see them"She whispered then she heard a thud.  
"Major...Major?"She turned around.  
One wraith had John held captive an arm twisted behind his back and he was on his knees looking at her.  
There were two other one had a gun to his head the other had a gun pointing at her.  
"Teyla...run"He said slowly.  
She didn't move just stood straing at him.  
"Look just let her go I am a pilot I can help you in many things if you let her go"John said.  
The wraith looked over at Teyla.  
She had tears running down her cheeks.  
"Major...don't"She shook her head.  
Suddenly one of the Wraith stepped up and grabbed Teyla by the arm she dropped her gun and screamed.  
"NO DON'T HURT HER!"John tried to stand but due to the way they had his arm he couldn't.  
They twisted her arm so she could walk but her struggling was limited.  
Teyla once captured looked at John but he dropped his head figuring he was mad at her she dropped hers too.  
They were led onto a Wratih ship then bound at the wrists and ankles and set side by side the Wraith then left them.  
"Teyla...Are you ok?"John asked she wasn't looking at him.  
"Are you upset with me Major?"She asked looking up at him with teary eyes.  
"what? why would I be upset?"He asked.  
"Because you ordered me to run and I didn't"Teyla said.  
"No I'm not upset I just I don't know how we are going to get out of this I am ready to die if I haft to but you..."He trailed off.  
"I see I just didn't wish you to be mad at me"She said softly as she lightly put her head on his shoulder.  
"No..No I"m not mad"He replied kissing the top of her head.  
"What do you think will happen to us?"She asked after a minute.  
"I don't know but I promise I won't let them hurt you I don't care what happens to me you'll be ok"  
It was a promise he couldn't keep he knew it if they killed him then he couldn't protect her but it seemed to relax her hearing otherwise.  
He sat in silence thinking there was so much he wanted to tell her but his foolishness wouldn't let him.  
"Teyla...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...I don't know how you'll take this"He stopped.  
"What is it"  
"I..."He was cut off when they landed and she was brutally pulled away from him her ankles were cut loose.  
He watched as the wraith drug her roughly away from him she was screaming.  
The one cut his legs loose while it was doing this he kicked it hard in the face.  
Another one quickly grabbed his arms however before he could stand then a fourth one hit him over the head with something.  
His head was spinning and it hurt he couldn't see very clearly where they were taking him but that didn't bother him it was her that bothered him where had they taken Teyla he could hear her screams but not see her.  
Finally he felt his hands being cut loose but his was still top dizzy to fight.  
He then heard Teyla scream and something hitting a floor hard fearing the worse he tried to stop his head from spinning.  
Then he was given a violent shove he landed ontop of something warm,soft and unmoving and he heard a door slam.  
"Major"He heard a vioce calling violently but it still sounded constricted.  
"MAJOR!"He knew that vioce he slowly opened his eyes.  
He was laying ontop of Teyla who was on the floor of a holding cell.  
"Teyla are ok?"He asked putting his hands on her face.  
"NO"she said shaking her head.  
"Why what's wrong?Did they hurt you what'd they do they didn't...they...I heard you scream I'm sorry"HE was speaking nonsense really.  
"No they did nothing I can't breathe"She said.  
"Oh thank God"He quickly got off her pulling her up to stand.  
"The wraith have no need to use us for physical pleasure major"She said knowing what he was thinking earlier.  
"Ok.Any idea what to do?"He asked.  
"No I've been in this situation few times last time I never would have survived if you had not come to save me"  
"I saved you I couldn't save...him...I'll save you again Teyla...I promise"He said getting a bit angry.  
"Major...I never doubt you I never will"She said hoping to make him feel better.  
"Maybe you should get some rest"He said turning to face her.  
"I am not tired"  
"Yes but it will make it easier to fight them...should we haft to"He said sitting down on the floor his back against the wall.  
Teyla nodded but didn't move.  
"Come here"He said patting the spot between his legs.  
She slowly moved over and sat down with her back against his chest in between his legs.  
She leaned back against him and was surprised when she put his coat over top of her and his arms around her.  
"Major you'll freeze"She said trying to sit up only to have him roughly pull her back against him.  
"You'll freexe before me you have no meat on your bones you need to eat more"He said tightening his hold on her.  
She slowly relaxed and he put his head on her shoulder.  
"You know what you need?"He asked.  
"What"  
"A Pizza"He said with a smile.  
"what is that"  
"An earthly food when we get out of here I promise I'll get you one"  
She didn't know why but she found herself growing sleepy and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
John was still talking but his vioce was fading in her mind.  
The last words he said before sleep overtook her she couldn't be sure she even heard him say.  
"I won't lose you Teyla...I love you"He said softly rubbing his face against hers softly.  
He waited for a reply only to see she was a sleep.  
Getting tired himself he decided he could always tell her again later.

R&R please chapter two will soon be uP! 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two.

John woke up slowly looking around he saw he was still captured by the wraith.  
He looked down Teyla was now on her side her arms were around him her head nestled on his chest.  
His coat was now around her waist as well as his arms he was still sitting up though she had slid down more.  
He reached down and pulled his jacket up over her shoulders.  
Smiling as she snuggled up closer to him.  
Deciding to look around her slowly shifted out from under her and lower her to the floor.  
He was taken by surprise however when her arms locked around him.  
He looked down at her sleeping form she looked so beautiful.  
Carefully and hesitantly he leaned down and kissed her.  
At first he worried she'd wake up but he remembered she was a heavy sleeper so he pressed his lips to hers a little more.  
Still being careful and gentle he pulled away slowly smiling when she gave a soft whimper.  
He kissed her forehead and by now her arms weren't holding him as tight and he slipped away.  
Standing he took one last look at her she now had her left arm under her head still sleeping peacefully.  
He looked around the room was empty looking down the hall there were no gaurds and it was getting dark.  
Hearing a noise he looked over at Teyla she was having a nightmare he walked over beside her.  
Teyla sat up suddenly her eyes were blurry and as she sat up breathign heavy strong arms locked around her from behind.  
Giving a whimper she attempted to break free they held on tighter.  
Soon panic set in she began thrashing about slamming her elbows into there chest.  
"Shhhh Teyla...Teyla it's ok you're ok"They were trying to calm her down slowly she recognised the vioce.  
Then she recognised the big soft hands trying to hold hers.  
Relaxing she allowed her head to fall back against Johns chest.  
"it's ok you're ok I'm here"He said softly rocking her like a small child.  
Swallowing and taking a deep breath she tried to calm down.  
"I had a nightmare...I woke up...I rolled over...you were dead"She said softly.  
"It's ok I'm fine we'll be ok"He said he said running his hand through her damp hair.  
Hearing wraith foot steps her noticed her struggling to get closer to him.  
"I have an idea"He whispered.  
He backed against the wall as tight as possible and pulled her into his lap also as close as possible.  
"Now don't move and don't say a word...when he thinks we're gone he'll open the gate run as fast as you can"He whispered.  
She gave a nod.  
The wraith came to the gate and shined a light inside.  
Searching for them it got closer and closer to them and John prayed they wouldn't see him and his plan would work.  
It was getting extremely close to Teylas foot and she pulled it closer to her.  
On impulse his hand went to her thigh to pull her closer.  
The light stopped and clicked off then the door opened and the Wraith stepped inside.  
"NOW!"John yelled pushing Teyla up and standing himself.  
They both took off at run and John pushed the wraith aside causing it to fall and by them more time.  
They ran for quite a while side by side John was surprised they had not been discovered.  
Slowly he realised Teyla was falling behind so he grabbed her hand pulling her along not really thinking.  
His thoughts were brought back by her vioce.  
"Major...slow down...I can't keep up"She sounded on the verge of tears and he stopped to look at her.  
She was crying when he looked at her and she was out of breath and sweating he was too but he just now noticed.  
"But Teyla we need to go"HE insisted.  
"I am sorry I can't run anymore"She said dropping his hand and looking down.  
"Look I'm tired to but we need to keep going!"He yelled.  
"Will you leave me major?"She asked suddenly she looked scared.  
"No...no no no I'm not leaving you"He said bringing he close and holding her tightly.  
"Maybe you should"She said nodding her head.  
"NO! Look at me I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!"He said forcing her to look at him.  
"Now come on"He said quickly he spun he around and put his right arm around her waist easily lifting her feet off the ground and running.  
"Major stop!"She demanded.  
"What now?"He asked placing her down.  
"You can not make it carrying me"She stated.  
"Yeah you're right jump on"He said turning his back to her.  
"What"  
"Look you said you didn't doubt me prove it trust me now hop on"He said looking over his shoulder.  
"I"  
NOW RIGHT NOW!"He yelled interrupting her.  
She did as he said wrapping her legs around his waist arms around his neck and he held her by the thighs and continued to run.  
"We'll make this I promise"He said softly. 


	3. Chapter 3

cHAPTER THREE

John set Teyla down on the floor in a small room.  
"We're trapped"He gasped he had been running with her on his back for abotu two hours.  
Alarms were going off everywhere and the Wraith had blocked all the doors.  
"You should have left me when you had the chance"She said standing.  
"No I won't leave you"He said turning to face her.  
"MAJOR!"She suddenly screamed pointing behind him.  
Before he could turn around he felt a pair of arms around him the Wraith.  
One had him similar to when they first caught him while two other took Teyla each taking an arm.  
"It's ok stay calm"He whispered to her.  
Teyla looked quite firghtened.  
They were drug to a room where there were some funny machines and a tall Wraith women.  
She turned to them and the gaurds wwent to stand at the door.  
"You try my patients"She stated.  
"We apologize but I don't wish to have my brains sucked out of me"John said not seeimging at all worried.  
Teyla was standing behind him quiet and shaking he wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her but didn't.  
"I have no such plans for you major"The wraith replied.  
"What exactly do you have planned?"John asked.  
"We have invented something to...preserve your kind for a short time we need you to test it"  
"They're getting smarter"John said looking over at Teyla.  
"Oh and her her we're going to kill"The wraith stated.  
"over my dead body"John said.  
The wraith smiled and one grabbed Teyla she screamed and John tried to go to her only to have two more grab him and force him towards something.  
"This new invention is quite fascinating you see it's a gel like substance it's clear human goes in you can breathe"She said.  
"Don't hurt her"John yelled.  
"You can only breathe for 24 hours however then you will begin to drowned and at last freeze"She continued.  
"NO!"Teyla was trying desperately to get free.  
The other two wraith continued pushing John towards the tank.  
"WAIT!"Teyla was still screaming she no longer seemed worried about herself.  
"Teyla..."He looked over his shoulder at her.  
"I love you!"She called at last his heart skipped a beat and time seemed to freeze for an instant.  
"I know"He said with one of his smiles and a wink.  
Then before he could say anything else he was pushed into the giant clear container.  
"No!"Teyla tried once more to break free and was by now sobbing.  
"Take her back to her holding cell"The wraith ordered then she walked over to John he looked at her.  
"Now now my pet as soon as she dies her pain will end"she soothed.  
He could breathe,he could see and hear but he couldn't move anything below his neck or talk.  
He could hear Teyla scream the whole way down the hall.  
Deciding he didn't have long he closed his eyes and tried to think of pleasent things.  
He thought mostly of her and she loved him. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four.

"Rodney please tell me you've found them"Elizabeth declared walking into his office.  
"Yes I have want the bad news now?"He asked standing.  
"There's bad news?"She asked slowy.  
"They are on a planet covered with Wraith"He said walking to point to the site they were at on a map.  
"Can we get them out?"She asked leaning against his desk.  
"I'm working on it...I have good news"  
"Yes"  
"remember they went to warn other dozens of wraith ships were coming?"He asked walking towards her.  
"Yes"  
"Those ships will definitely miss us and almost all of our neighbors"He said with a smile.  
"So now the only problem is this with John and Teyla?"She asked.  
"Yes and I think I can save them"  
"Rodney you're amazing"She said with a smile.  
"Why?"He asked obviously clueless.  
"well you're so optimistic...I am worried I don't think they'll survive you almost have a plan"She said pushing away from his desk to stand infront of him.  
"Well I'm trying to be optimistic so I can think clearly."He said.  
"yeah I guess but you know everything"She said.  
"No I don't there's something I'm not sure of"He said walking around her.  
"What is it?"She asked turning to face him.  
"You really want to know?"He asked looking up at her.  
"Yes"She said it like it was obvious.  
He dropped the file he was holding and slowly walked up to her she took one small step backward not sure what he was doing.  
Slowly he reached out his hand and put in on the side of her face.  
It was then clear his intentions and she could feel her heart pound.  
Slowly he leaned in and kissed her.  
He expected her to pull away instantly but she didn't in fact she gave a soft moan and closed her eyes.  
That gave him enough courage to put his other hand on the other side of her face and kiss her a little harder.  
He was still being gentle and she put her hands on his chest.  
Soon enough he had more confidence and was kissing harder.  
She was enjoying it but realized they had to stop slowly she pushed him away from her.  
He rested his forehead against hers.still holding her face in his hands.  
"Now I know"He said softly.  
"Me too"She replied.  
"Elizabeth...I...have something I need to tell you"He said his hands moving to he waist.  
"Yes"  
"You're to darn skinny."He said with a chuckle.  
She smiled.  
"I also want to say that while I never expected it to happen to me much less way in another galaxy"He stopped to look her in the eyes.  
"But...I've fallen in love with you"He said seriously.  
"I love you too...despite all your weird quirks I love you"She said smiling.  
He smiled too and leaned in to soflt kiss her again.  
He pulled away first.  
"I need to make a plan yo find John and Teyla"He said stepping back.  
"I'll bring you some coffee"She said kissing his cheek she then turned and left.  
As soon as the door closed behind her she leaned against she wanted to squeal and scream like a schoolgirl.  
Instead she smiled big and went to get him some coffee.

Teyla was pacing in the holding cell.  
She had to think of someway to save John fast.  
"Think Teyla think"She was mumbling mostly to herself.  
She was weak before now she needed to be strong.  
She was still pacing when someone whispered her name.  
"Teyla! hey Teyla!"She looked up to see Ford.  
"Ford oh thank the heavens you found us"She cried running to the bars of the cage.  
"Yeah yeah calm down where's major Sheppard?"He asked looking behind her.  
"They got him... I couldn't stop them"She said softly.  
"Ok"Using a new device he cut the bars holding her in then grabbed her hand.  
"Wait Major he's alive still"She said stopping.  
"Ok let's go get him"He said as they ran off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.  
FINALE!

They were back on atlantis now.  
Ford had managed to get them back safely except for Major Sheppard.  
They were about to break the glass casing the gel he was in when Rodney came in over the walkie talkie.  
He stated that he feared the glass was made of carosive material and by breaking it Major Sheppard would be badly burned.  
They still managed to take him back to atlantis however and Rodney was now trying to figure out how to save him.  
Teyla was sitting in her room.  
She kept glancing at her watch he only had 20 minutes left to breathe.  
There was a knock at the door hoping it was good new she hurridly answered it.  
It was Ford.  
"Yes?"She asked curiously.  
"They want you to come down...with them... he doesn't have long left..."Ford said softly.  
"Oh"She nodded and followed him.

Meanwhile.

"Rodney can't you do something?"Elizabeth asked.  
"I'm thinking"He mumbled.  
"Well hurry we only have 17 minutes"Elizabeth said going back to pacing.  
"If we could just break the glass"  
"Why can't we"  
"To risky"He stated.  
"Teyla...she'll be broken hearted if he..."She trailed off.  
"I know"  
"Is there a way to get oxygen in to him buy us more time?"Elizabeth asked.  
"If there was don't you think we'd have done it?"He asked bitterly.  
Just then the doors open and Teyla rushed in.  
"well?"She asked walking up to them.  
Rodney opened his mouth but said nothing.  
"I'm sorry Teyla"Elizabeth spoke up.  
"No"Teyla shook her head backing up.  
They simply gave her a sad smile.  
"No No you have to do something you have to"she cried.  
"Teyla...it's ok"Elizabeth walked up taking the hysterical women in her arms.  
"no it's my fault"She cried.  
"Now now you know Major Sheppard wouldn't want you thinking that"Elizabeth said soothingly.  
"No it's my fault I know it"She said crying.  
"Uhm...Elizabeth...maybe you two should leave"Rodney spoke up.  
"Why?"Elizabeth asked.  
Before Rodney could reply Teyla looked over at John who was gasping for air.  
"NO!"She pushed away from Elizabeth rushing to him.  
She was crying hysterically by the time she reached him.  
"He's dying...NO!"She was screaming too.  
Elizabeth quickly spun away burrying her face in Rodneys neck he in turn did the same.  
They couldn't block the noise of Teyla's screams and cries for help however.  
"Please!somebody help him"She cried nobody moved.  
finally she rushed to Elizabeth and Rodney.  
"Dr. Weir make them help him...please...please..."She cried.  
Finally breaking Rodney grabbed a metal chair from behind him walked up to the big tank.  
"RODNEY you might hurt kill him!"Elizabeth yelled.  
"He's already dying what if I don't?"He replied then he lifted the heavy chair and slammed it against the tank.  
There was a lound crack and the side broke the gel spilled out it was steaming hot and Major Sheppard lay limp in it all.  
Teyla ran quickly over to his limp form dropping to her knees despite how hot the gel was.  
His face was ok but his hands were burned.  
"major?"She slowly reached out and brushed his hair.  
"MAJOR!"She called again.  
Elizabeth went over to stand by Rodney and he put his arms around her.  
Still getting no response Teyla began to cry and put her head on his chest.  
"Major..."It was barely a whisper.  
Rodney tightened his hold on Elizabeth and she let out a small whimper.  
Suddenly John began to cough.  
Teyla lifted her head quickly with a big smile though she still had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Major...you're alive"She brushed his hair from his eyes.  
"Course I am"He said with a cocky smile still coughing.  
ELizabeth and Rodney smiled at each other then rushed over to Major Sheppard.  
"We better get him to the infirmary"Rodney said and Elizabeth took Teyla away.  
The men helped John stand and took him to the infirmary where he wad ordered to rest.  
Teyla went down about an hour later.  
He was up moving around.  
"major you're supposed to be resting."She scolded.  
"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of something"He said softly.  
"Of what?"She asked.  
"The last thing I heard before the wraith put me in that glop"He replied.  
"Oh..."She knew what he meant.  
"Was it true?"He asked.  
"Yes...yes it's true I love you I've loved you awhile but was afraid to say it"  
"Teyla"  
"I know we're from different worlds but that aside tell me honestly if you love me...as I love you"  
He didn't say anything just quickly stepped forward and kissed her.  
It was alot like the time he kissed her in the gym but this time she kissed back.  
"I love you"He whispered softly once breaking the kiss.  
"Really?"She asked.  
"really I just didn't know for sure till I saw you...when I was dying"He said softly.  
"Oh...yes.."She nodded.  
"you cried...the Teyla I knew never cried...and then I knew I love you"He said stroking her cheek.  
She smiled up at him and he leaned in and kissed her again.

THE END

R&R 


End file.
